Izuki Diary's : Wakamatsu Problem
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Ada hal yang hanya bisa dipahami saat kau sudah mendalami hal itu, tapi ada juga hal yang harus kau pahami disaat pertama kau menggadapinnya. /Izuki Diary Series 10/


**KNB © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Friendship, Drama

Izuki Shun, Wakamatsu Kousuke

 **Waning : FF orang labil. Nggak jelas. Typo. Humor gagal. Menjurus ke OOC**

.

.

.

Ada hal yang hanya bisa dipahami saat kau sudah mendalami hal itu, tapi ada juga hal yang harus kau pahami disaat pertama kau menggadapinnya.

.

.

—

Izuki ingat betul kalau seharian kemarin dia terus bersama dengan Hyuga dan Kiyoshi. Izuki juga ingat kalau seseorang bernama Wakamatsu di hadapannya ini tidak pernah buat janji apapun dengannya. Tapi..

"Makanya aku bilang, aku sudah mengatakan ini padamu."

..dia tetap menegaskan jika Izuki sudah mengiyakan ajakannya kemari.

Sungguh, Izuki bukannya tidak ingin meluangkan waktu untuk Wakamatsu—yang Izuki yakin datang dengan sebuah masalah, mencari Izuki demi sebuah pencerahan—tapi hari ini Izuki ada acara penting dengan kawan-kawannya di klub Basket Seirin. Tidak mungkin Izuki membatalkan keikutsetaannya dalam acara itu—ah, tidak boleh mungkin untuk lebih tepatnya. Aida Riko pasti akan menghukumnya kalau seperti itu.

"Ayolah, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat Izuki enggan. Lelaki tinggi dengan gelar Center Berisik asal Touo ini tidak cukup dekat dengan Izuki, bahkan kecil kemungkinan bagi keduanya untuk dekat—menurut pendapat Izuki pribadi. Tipe orang tempramen seperti Wakamatsu tidak akan cocok jika harus dipertemukan dengan orang yang sama tempramennya.

Iya, Izuki mengakui jika dirinya cukup tempramen. Hanya untuk beberapa hal tertentu saja.

"Apa? Kau butuh apa?"

Berbeda dengan saat Aomine yang datang menemuinya, atau saat Yuuya. Izuki tidak berpikir untuk bersikap sopan pada Wakamatsu. Tidak akan sekalipun itu harus.

Oh, ayolah~ Izuki tahu betul arti kata sia-sia, lebih tahu walau saat Miyaji Kiyoshi mendatanginya Izuki bilang kata sia-sia tidak pernah masuk dalam kamusnya. Buku-buku yang Izuki baca sampai saat ini sudah mengajarkan Izuki arti dari sia-sia itu sendiri.

"Jangan disini."

"Lalu mau dimana?"

"Di Gym dekat Touo."

"Ha? Kau ingin aku buang uang sakuku untuk ongkos kesana?"

"Akan aku ganti."

Terpaksa, Izuki terpakasa menelpon Kuroko dan meminta bocah yang hobi hilang itu mengatakan pada Aida Riko bahwa Wakamatsu, Center berisik asal Touo sudah menculiknya dan tidak mengijinkan Izuki ikut acara hari ini.

(Sejujurnya Izuki tidak tahu ada acara apa hari ini. Aida Riko hanya meminta semua anggota Tim Basket Seirin berkumpul di Gym miliknya. Alasannya; ada hal yang ingin dia sampaikan mengenai jadwal dua minggu ke depan. Hanya itu.)

"Jadi?"

Izuki duduk di satu bangku dekat mesin penjual minuman otomatis dekat Gym yang Wakamatsu maksud tadi. Dengan sejuta alasan Izuki menolak masuk ke Gym itu. Ada banyak anggota tim Touo disana. Ada banyak mata yang akan mengarah padanya juga sekarang.

Dan Izuki tidak suka itu.

"Untukmu." Wakamatsu duduk di samping Izuki setelah melempar satu kotak jus apel. "Kau sudah tahu kalau aku sekarang adalah kapten Tim Basket Touou?"

Dengan wajah polos Izuki menggeleng.

"Menurutmu aku cocok mendapatkan posisi itu?"

Gerakan tangan Izuki terhenti saat itu juga. Sedotan yang hampir tertancap pada kotak jusnya kembali Izuki tarik menjauh.

Izuki pikir perkara yang akan Wakamatsu ceritakan padanya adalah hal sepele, mengingat dia masuk jajaran orang berotak bodoh yang ada di sekeliling _Kiseki no Sedai_. Tapi Izuki salah besar ternyata.

"Kau ragu?"

"Yah, begitulah... sedikit. Maksudku kau tahukan kalau _ace_ tim kami adalah Aomine? Dia itu orang yang sulit ditangani. Hanya Imayoshi- _san_ dan Momoi yang bisa membujuknya, bahkan pelatih kami hampir tidak pernah dia dengarkan."

Ah~ rasanya Izuki mengerti sedikit tentang itu. Walau bukan kapten Tim Basket Seirin, tapi sebagai senior yang punya dua junior bergelar _**ajaib**_ , Izuki cukup paham perasaan itu.

Biar bagaimanapun, Kagami dan Kuroko adalah 'sesuatu' yang butuh penanganan lebih. Bersyukur Izuki karena ada Kiyoshi, Hyuuga dan Riko. Kalau tidak, entah bagaimana Tim Basket Seirin jadinya.

"Masih ada Momoi, kan?"

"Memang. Tapi disitulah masalahnya."

Alis Izuki menjengit.

Seolah mengerti arti keterdiaman Izuki, Wakamatsu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Bukannya aku gila kehormatan, tapi sebagai kapten aku harus mendapat sedikit rasa hormatnya, kalau sampai tidak, besar kemungkinan dia akan mengabaikanku."

Izuki memgangguk. Setuju dengan pemikiran itu.

"Sudah begitu minggu depan kita semua ada latih tanding, walau masih melibatkan Imayoshi- _san_ dan Susa- _san_ , tetap saja sekarang aku kaptennya. Itu sebabnya aku menemuimu. Aku ingin kau membantuku."

"Bagaimana ya?"

Izuki mencoblos kotak jus apel pemberian Wakamatsu, mengisap isinya cukup banyak sampai dia melepas bibirnya dari sedotan.

"Kau yakin kau tidak bisa menanganinya?" Wakamatsu hanya menggeleng. "Tapi kau terlihat cukup tegas untuk membimbingnya dalam tim."

"Hanya terlihatnya saja, kan? Jujur saja kau juga pernah menganggapku orang bodoh, bukan?"

 **Deg!**

Izuki tertohok. Tersedak jus apel yang sedang dihisapnya sendiri.

Wakamatsu membuat rasa manis dengan sedikit aksen asem dari jus apel pemberiannya berakhir pahit diujung tenggorokan Izuki karena pertanyaan tadi.

Rasanya baru beberapa saat lalu Izuki menganggapnya seperti itu—bodoh—tapi sekarang Izuki justru berpikir sebaliknya. Wakamatsu Kousuke bukanlah orang bodoh seperti kelihatannya. Dia mungkin berisik, sering berperilaku berlebihan dan cukup cerewet, tapi sekarang Izuki tahu dia tidak hanya seperti itu. Dia lebih dari itu.

Dia sangat perhatian. Sangat-sangat perhatian!

Itu sebabnya dia memilik dianggap bodoh.

"Kau bisa." Izuki menepuk bahunya. Meremas bagian itu sesaat, memberi sedikit keyakinan dengan senyum yang menyertai. "Aku yakin Imayoshi- _san_ memilihmu bukan tanpa alasan. Dia pasti tahu kalau kau bisa menjadi kapten yang baik."

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya."

"Tanpa perlu latihan kau akan terbiasa dengan hal itu."

" _Tch_ , kau mengatakan hal yang sama dengan yang Imayoshi- _san_ katakan."

"Oh, benarkah? Hebat!" Izuki tertawa sendiri sementara Wakamatsu menunduk di sampingnya. Tapi tawa itu berakhir saat Izuki merangkul laki-laki berisik yang hari ini berubah jadi sedikit pendiam. "Dengar, ada hal yang hanya bisa dipahami saat kau sudah mendalami hal itu, tapi ada juga hal yang harus kau pahami disaat pertama kau menggadapinnya. Jadi tenang saja. Instingmu pasti akan menuntunmu."

Butuh beberapa saat sampai Wakamatsu tampak lebih baik. Guratan risau yang ada di dahinya sudah sedikit memudar.

"Omong-omong, kenapa harus disini?"

Wakamatsu tampak bingung sesaat. "Oh, itu karena habis ini aku harus menyiapkan Gym itu."

"Untuk latih tanding yang kau bilang tadi?"

"Iya."

"Memang dengan tim mana?"

"Loh, kau belom tahu ya?"

"Apa?"

"Mulai lusa, sampai dua minggu ke depan kita akan ada _training camp_ bersama. Saat itu kita akan mengganti jadwal latihan biasa menjadi latih tanding."

"Kita yang kau maksud itu..."

"Iya, kita. Touo, Seirin, Shuutoku, Kaijou, Yosen dan Rakuzan."

Izuki terdiam. Sekarang Izuki bisa menebak apa kiranya yang Riko katakan padanya jika ikut berkumpul di Gym Aida. Tapi tunggu, kalau begitu—

"Jadi hati-hatilah. Takao sudah menyebarkan status terbaru tentangmu. Kesempatan langka ini pasti akan mereka gunakan untuk menemuimu juga."

—hidup Izuki dua minggu ke depan akan sedikit (banyak) lebih berat dari biasanya.

"Terima kasih, ya?"

"Hmm."

"Dan semoga beruntung selama _training camp_ nanti."

"Hmm."

—

Wakamatsu membuatku sadar seberapa berat beban yang Hyuuga tanggung selama ini. Bukan hanya Hyuuga, tapi semua orang yang mendapat gelar kapten. Kehormatan adalah hal pertama yang harus mereka miliki tapi bukan untuk mereka gunakan. Hanya untuk dimiliki.

Tapi benar juga ya? Ada hal yang hanya bisa dipahami saat kau sudah mendalami hal itu, tapi ada juga hal yang harus kau pahami disaat pertama kau menggadapinnya.

Contohnya posisiku saat ini. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan jadi konsultan seperti ini, tapi aku melakukannya cukup baik hingga memancing banyak orang mendatangiku demi sebuah penyelesaian. Dan aku dituntut untuk selalu memahami mereka, juga masalah mereka tanpa harus mendalaminya.

Oh-oh, dan entah siapa saja yang akan mendatangiku saat _Training Camp_ nanti. Aku harus apa?

.

Okt 06,2016 9:50 PM

.

Izuki Shun Diary : Wakamatsu dan Keragu-raguannya.

.

.

Yuhuu~ aku bawa Wakamatsu sekarang. Ini Series ke-10, loh. Yey! Udah lumayan banyak. Persoalannya rada kompleks ya? Eh, ini Semi-Canon kan ya? Benerkan ya?

Btw, aku udah spoiler kalo Izuki Diary's bakal rada panjang. Dan karena Ini hari ulang tahun Mas Izuki tercinta, makanya sengaja aku post dua series sekaligus. hehe

Okey, segitu aja. Ditunggu reviewnya ya? Bye~

Aku pamit—


End file.
